


Check Yes or No

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Secret Valentine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Some girl at school wants Jon to be her Valentine.  He just doesn't know who.Little Valentine sweetness to celebrate the upcoming day!





	

Jon Snow sat down next to his best friend, Robb Stark, in the cafeteria of Aegon Targaryen Elementary for lunch on Monday. The boys were in Miss Dayne’s 5th grade class together and had been best friends since kindergarten when Jon and his mother had moved in next door to the Stark family.

“What’d you get today?” Robb asked.

Jon opened his Darth Vader lunch box and peeked inside. He heaved a sigh before answering.

“Peanut butter crackers, juice and an apple…again.”

His mom tried to always pack a nutritious lunch but they didn’t have much money and she was busy working two jobs to support them. But it did tend to get a bit monotonous always having the same thing. And he was usually still hungry after lunch.

“Sorry. Here…Mom packed extras for you,” Robb said, pulling out a chocolate pudding and a cheese stick for Jon from his Captain American lunch box.

Jon was appreciative but it kind of hurt to think that Mrs. Stark felt that she needed to help feed him at lunchtime, too. His mom did her best. Jon didn’t want anyone to think less of her. And Mrs. Stark already did so much for him. He stayed at their house after school every day until his mom got home. He slept there when his mom’s shift would change and she’d have to work nights. He spent most of his Saturdays at the Starks house, too. And Mrs. Stark had taken him to his last doctor and dental appointments when his mother wasn’t able to get off even though she had five kids of her own.

“Hey, what’s this?” Robb asked.

Jon looked over to where Robb had unzipped the drink pocket of his lunch box. His juice box was there but so was a cherry sucker with a pink note tied to it. Jon leaned over for a closer look and Robb started laughing.

“It’s for you! Oh, man…you’ve got a girlfriend.”

“What?!”

“Look!” Robb said passing the note and the sucker.

The petal pink paper was folded up and on the outside it said, ‘For Jon Snow.’ Jon tried to ignore his laughing friend and unfolded the sheet to read.

 

_You are so sweet._

_Will you be my valentine?_

_Check yes____ or no ____._

_Put the note in your mailbox tonight._

_S._

 

“Holy Mother of Dragons!” Robb said reading over his shoulder. “Who sent it?”

“I dunno. Why was it in your lunchbox?” Jon asked looking around at the other kids sitting at their table. _Which girl could’ve sent this? Whose name starts with an S? Sydney, Sara, Susan…ugh, this is embarrassing. What if Sam’s pulling a prank?_

Jon looked over at his friend, Sam Tarly, who was in Mr. Baratheon’s class and shook his head. Sam was a nice kid but he’d been bullied a good bit last year in 4th grade when he and Jon were in the same class. Jon had stuck up for Sam and they’d become buddies. He really didn’t think Sam would pull a prank like that on him.

Robb was busy trying to solve the mystery of why the note and sucker was in his lunch box. “Maybe whoever sent it got our lunch boxes confused. We always sit together. They probably snuck into the cubby area before lunch and slipped it in to mine by mistake.”

Jon wasn’t sure how you could get Darth Vader and Captain America confused but he accepted that Robb might have a point. The boys finished their lunches and Miss Dayne called her class over to walk back to their room. As they were heading down the hall, Jon tucked the note in the back pocket of his jeans along with the sucker. They were lined up for their post-lunch bathroom break when Miss Tarth’s 4th grade class stopped there as well before heading out to recess.

“Hey, Little Sis,” Robb called to his sister, Sansa.

“Hi, Big Bro,” she answered with a grin before she looked to Jon. “Hey, Jon.”

“Hey, Sansa,” Jon said, looking down at his feet.

Sansa was a year younger than him but prettier than any of the girls in his class. At least Jon thought so. She was prettier than any girl actually in his opinion. She had her red hair back in braided pigtails today and she was wearing one of her boy band t-shirts that Mr. Stark hated.

Jon glanced back up and caught her looking at him rather intently. He stood there looking back at her and smiling when Robb gave him a punch in the arm.

“Come on. Miss Dayne’s moving out!” Robb said giving him a shove as Sansa giggled.

“See you, Sansa,” Jon said before giving Robb a head smack.

“See you on the bus, Jon.”

 

At recess, Jon pulled the note back out of his pocket. _‘Check yes or no.’ How do I know if I want to be your Valentine if I don’t know who you are? Exactly what’s involved in being_ _someone’s Valentine anyway?_

He looked around at the kids playing. There was a group of 5th grade girls that mostly sat during recess and talked about stuff that they thought bigger girls liked. They’d whisper and giggle when the boys got close by. They always sat by the monkey bars so there were always boys coming around because the monkey bars were a definite favorite with many of the boys. Jon usually stayed away though. He felt uncomfortable when they’d whisper and giggle and look over at him.

He was grateful when the day ended. He’d been racking his brain all afternoon trying to figure out which girl in class had sent the note. He got on the bus and just wanted to forget about the whole thing but he couldn’t. He was hungry, too, and hoped Mrs. Stark made some cookies today but cheese and crackers or yogurt were her standby afternoon snacks. Jon wouldn’t complain either way.

The bus wasn’t very crowded today so he and Robb had got their own seats across the aisle from each other at the back of the bus. They were the big kids. They figured they got to sit at the back and claim an entire seat to themselves if the bus wasn’t crowded.

Jon had pulled out the note and the sucker. Bronn, the bus driver, didn’t care if they had treats on the bus so long as they cleaned up their mess. Jon pulled out his pencil and looked the note over. She sure had neat handwriting whoever she was. She’d dotted her I’s with hearts. He sniffed the paper. Either the ink or the paper was scented. It smelled like cherries. Or maybe that was the sucker. As he sat there puzzling over which box to check, Sansa came hurriedly to the back of the bus and plopped down next to him. There were tears in her eyes.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” Jon asked, looking over towards where Robb sat. Robb had popped in his earbuds from his mp3 player he’d got for Christmas and was listening to music and looking out the window though.

“Joffrey,” she said through clenched teeth. “He kept yanking on my braids and saying mean things.”

Jon looked up towards the middle of the bus where he could see that blond-haired jerk that loved to tease Sansa.

“Want me to go take care of him?” Jon asked in deadly earnest.

Sansa smiled and said, “No. I don’t want you to get in trouble. Can I just sit here?”

“Of course, you can.” She was wiping the tears out of her eyes when Jon handed her his sucker. “Here, you like cherry suckers?”

“Yes…Oh, wait! That’s yours. I couldn’t take it.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I like cherry suckers but I’d rather give it to you. Your mom might’ve made us cookies,” he said with a smile.

Sansa took the sucker and popped it in her mouth. “Thanks, Jon. You are so sweet.”

 

Later that night, Jon snuck out of the house after his mom got home to put the note in his mail box. Robb had laughed at him for spending so much of the time agonizing over the note that afternoon as they tried to do their homework. He’d finally come to a decision once he’d got to his own house. He walked down to the mailbox and slid the note inside and then ran back up to the house. But he didn’t go in. He hid behind his mother’s rose bush near the front porch and waited. He was still curious even if he’d turned her down. He heard the backdoor of the Stark’s house open a couple of minutes later and his jaw dropped when he saw Sansa dart across their yards and straight to his mailbox.

“You sent the note?!” he said coming out from his hiding spot.

She turned and froze, a deer caught in headlights, and if it wasn’t so dark he’d know she was flushed red as a tomato. She stood there looking like she might burst into tears.

“Wait! Don’t open it!” he said next, moving closer to her and the mailbox.

She already had though and her face fell. “You checked no,” she whispered.

“Well, yeah…I checked no cause I already have a valentine. At least I hope I do.” He looked down and scuffed his toe on the sidewalk for a second before he looked back up and asked, “Sansa, will you be my valentine?”

The tears in those blue eyes spilled over her cheeks but she had a big smile now.

“Yes, I’ll be your valentine, Jon. You are so sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story!


End file.
